Bella du Jour
by alexz1jude
Summary: Entry for the SMC contest. Twilight and Secret Diary of a Call Girl crossover. Bella is a call girl and is asked a favor by her friend/agent Rosalie: seducing Edward. Turns out that might be easier than she thinks. AH/AU lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story:Bella du Jour  
**

**Penname:alexz1jude**

**Movie or TV Show:Secret Diary of a Call Girl  
**

**Main Character Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**POV:Bella**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

**If you'd like to see the other entries in this contest, check out the C2.

* * *

  
**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Secret Diary of a Call Girl

* * *

._

My name is Isabella Swan, preferably Bella, and I am a call girl.

Why? My reason is simple. I love sex.

There are some things one needs to understand before they were ready for this lifestyle.

First, there was the agency. My manager was an old friend, Rosalie Hale. She was how I was first introduced to this world. Besides knowing she used to be a call girl herself, it might benefit you to know she recruited me after a bad breakup with the sex crazed Mike Newton. As much as I loathed that man, he made me realize how much I loved sex. I may hate him, but he was the reason I'm in this business, and I don't regret that.

Second, there was the date, if you wanted to call it that. The agency picked the right call girl for the client. Some had preferences, some didn't.

I was the best, therefore I had the best clients. Rosalie was in charge of making sure I got the best clients.

That's not saying there were never any duds. In fact, there were many, many duds. There were plenty of men who thought they were amazing when they simply weren't.

Beyond the date, there was the preparation. I spent a lot of what I make getting ready, and spent double the time getting my body ready. It was a lot of work but a price to pay in the whole scheme of things.

For me it was important to keep Bella and Scarlett, my call girl name, separate.

Around my friends I'm Bella, but around my clients I'm Scarlett.

Bella was a normal person who wore jeans and a T-shirt everywhere and anywhere. Scarlett was the girl who had to look like a sex bomb.

Currently, I was meeting Rosalie and the other girls to go over the clients for this evening.

Those other girls were call girls, like me, that Rosalie had under her wing. Unlike with me, Rosalie wasn't close to any of them. They probably didn't even know much more about her than her name.

Another lesson of being a call girl: watch how much you tell people. In the case of Rosalie, she tells people her name and enough information for that person to trust her. In the case of a client, you _never_ tell them much more about yourself other than your name (or fake name). I'm never myself around a client. They know nothing about me, I know nothing about them. Easy to remember and with no strings attached.

"Hello Bella," Rosalie greeted before she started her briefing.

She gave each of the other girls they're facts and made them leave before she turned to me.

"Bella, Emmett's brother Edward is in town," she said. In the years I'd known Rosalie I'd heard about Edward plenty of times but have never seen him before. I knew he was a doctor so he was always too busy to ever meet up with us.

"It's the first time he's had a moment to spare in years and he immediately want a call girl?" I asked. Sure, he's a man and men like call girls but I always expected more of Edward.

"Well, actually he doesn't. It's our gift to him. It was Emmett's idea."

"He'd go along with it?"

"See the thing is that Edward isn't that kind of person who would easily go along with this. But he needs it. He's been working nonstop for the past 3 years and really needs to relieve some stress," Rosalie said. "I'm not sure what it might take but will you agree?"

"Of course." She knew I'd do just about anything for her and who was I to turn down sex? It was my job after all.

"Good. Be gentle with him Bella."

"I will," I said.

Rosalie smiled. "Great. How are you doing Bella?" she said and our roles shifted from employer/employee to friends.

Rose and I talked for a while, but soon I had to get ready for tonight. Rosalie understood how important it was for me to have enough time. She used to live my life. That was before she met her husband Emmett.

Sure, preparation may be painful, but it was necessary and I'd gotten used to it.

Now, of course I had certain rules.

Rule one: Keep life and job separate.

Rule two: Stay in control. They sit down and I get the money first.

Rule three: Safety. Always check in with the agency. If I say 'no problemo' instead of 'no problem,' then there's a problem.

Rule four: Hygiene. Mine and his.

Rule five: Condoms. They are always used and there are never any exceptions.

Last but certainly not least, work out what the client wants and give it to him.

It was then I noticed that all of them didn't apply to this situation. All those rules were set for normal clients, but Edward wasn't a normal client.

I was already mixing my job and my personal life.

I had already gotten the money from Rosalie.

I already knew there wouldn't be a problem with Edward.

I was pretty sure he was the type of guy who knew about hygiene from being a doctor.

Well rule five still counted, as did rule six.

It threw me off balance in my life. I liked rules.

My clothing was not normal Scarlett attire. I was wearing very short jean shorts and a blue tank top. Normally I'd wear clothes that were dressier, but the call girl message was not something I was supposed to send to Edward. I was still Scarlett, just without the normal clothes and just about every other detail besides the name.

Why had I agreed to this? It was a favor from Rosalie and good cash. It couldn't go wrong if it paid for my loft.

My phone vibrated and I opened it. I had a text message from Rosalie. It read 'He's on his way.' I was ready for Edward.

There was a knock on the door. I swung the door open and sure enough, Edward was standing on the other side.

He eyed my attire while I eyed him. He had gorgeous, untidy reddish-brown hair and sparkling green eyes. Edward was around 6 feet, I guessed. He was quite good-looking.

The look in Edward's eyes was something that always made me feel more empowered than anything or anyone in the world. The look of lust in his eyes was easy to read as he stared at my legs.

"I'm Edward," he said, holding out a hand for me to shake. As if I didn't already know he was Edward.

This guy looked like a sex god among men. I couldn't understand why Rosalie expected that he hadn't gotten laid in years. Surely he must have but the looks he was giving me said otherwise.

"Bella," I said, ignoring his hand and wrapping my arms around his neck for a hug. My tits were already hardened. Surely Edward could feel them even through my bra and tank top. Neither of the material was very thick.

The hug lasted longer than it probably should have but who cared? I sure as hell didn't.

I pulled back slightly to look into his eyes. A million and one feelings ran through me.

Normally it was my job to pleasure the man, even if I felt nothing more than passion for him, and I came after I felt how much I affected him. Edward was far from normal and I had a feeling I wouldn't just be focusing on pleasuring him.

Unfortunately, I had no self-control around Edward. It didn't take long before my lips were on his. Our lips moved gently at first but the kiss quickly developed.

Our tongues collided and battled for dominance. My hands felt the muscles under his shirt. One of his hands hitched my leg up and around his while the other felt around somewhere else.

I heard a door slam and my back was suddenly up against something hard and cold. I briefly recognized it as the front door.

My hands ripped at the buttons on his shirt (I hated button-down shirts) and when I finally got them all unbuttoned Edward's shirt fluttered to the floor.

We broke apart for air and Edward's lips went down to my neck. He sucked and licked and kissed while I moaned his name.

His hands pushed my shirt up. Up over my stomach, over my breasts, and over my head. I didn't even hear it hit the floor.

My bra was just as easily discarded.

He worked the button on my shorts and tugged them down my legs until they fell the rest of the way down where I kicked them off and into the room somewhere. I wasn't wearing any underwear (What? The shorts were too tight and I had a job to do here).

He lowered his mouth down to my tit and sucked while his hand massaged the other. His free hand traveled lower. Before it could reach its destination, I stopped him. I was in control here.

"Take off your pants," I demanded despite how much I wanted his hand to finish its job.

He groaned but backed away from me to unbutton his pants. I watched him shimmy out of his jeans and throw them to the side. So Edward Cullen went commando. Who knew?

I smiled at him seductively as I pushed away from the door. I stalked toward him like a cat on the prowl.

He backed away from me, afraid of what I was planning on doing. It was all a part of my plan.

His legs hit the back of my couch and he fell onto it. He actually looked surprised when he landed on the couch.

There was Edward Cullen, in all his glory, sitting on my couch. He was the perfect ornament.

I crawled on top of him, my legs on either side of his, and leaned into him. My mouth moved to his right ear and I growled into it.

"Bella," he groaned, his hands traveling all over my body. "I need you."

Another growl came out of my mouth. I needed him inside of me, my walls closing in on him. The thought made me shudder out of pleasure.

I pushed him back further and positioned his cock before slamming my wet pussy onto him.

"Edward," I moaned.

He gripped my hips and met my next thrust. We had a steady rhythm and our bodies fit together perfectly.

It wasn't long before I began to see stars. The stars turned into fireworks as I came and screamed out Edward's name.

"Bella," he moaned as he came right after me.

I squeezed his shoulders and stayed still, panting erratically. That was easily the bets sex I've ever had.

A realization hit me across the face. I had broken every single rule I had for him (well except maybe the last one) and I didn't even give a flying fuck.

"You almost ready for round two?" I asked.

"And three and four," he said.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. Reviews are loved, as always. They make me happy xP**

**--Sarah  
**


	2. voting

**Voting for the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest starts today!**

**Bella du Jour is in the first round of voting. I'll put a link to the poll on my profile(towards the top).**

**Good luck to everyone else who entered too.**

**--Sarah  
**


End file.
